No Contact
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: After not having heard from or seen Shuuichi in three days, how will Yuki Eiri react to seeing him spontaneously at his doorstep? Will he be able to keep his ever cool demeanor? Rated for language. Please R&R! Yuki POV


I had not heard from Shuuichi in three days. He had gone away on a mini-tour that was co-starring the band of Nittle Grasper; so the pink-haired monkey had been spending the last three days with his idol, Sakuma Ryuuichi.

And he had not called me.

As I sat in front of my laptop trying to concentrate on getting some of my work done, I found myself continually checking my IM program in search of my boyfriend. After catching myself doing this roughly a half a dozen times, I sighed heavily as I rubbed my forehead. "Stop acting like such an idiot, Eiri." I growled at myself. "If he doesn't want to talk to you, then he doesn't have to. Stop expecting something." As convincing as that argument may have sounded, it did nothing to rid me of my frustrations. My heart still clenched painfully in my chest as I stared at my unused IM program. He had always been the one to seek me out in the past and cling onto me... why was it I had to feel the same way?

Another hour passed and I had written little more than a paragraph. Reading over what little I had contributed to my latest work, I scowled. "This is shit." I muttered, deleting the entire addition to my story. Deciding to solve my problem the alcohol way, I got up from my seat and headed towards the refrigerator to grab a beer. Popping the can open, the foam started leaking from the lid almost immediately. Sipping it up before it dirtied my expensive flooring, I gulped down the contents of the can. Ahh... that felt better. Alcohol cured everything. It was as if the drug had immediately soothed me by shutting off all the anxieties concerning my silent boyfriend. Crushing the can within my fists when I was done with it, I tossed it over my shoulder and smiled shortly as I heard the familiar sound of it landing nicely in the trash can.

More relaxed, I decided to give my work another shot. Hopefully this time I would not be bothered by petty little annoyances like Shindou Shuuichi. "You shouldn't care, Eiri." I assured myself as I walked back to my study. "Let the little bastard do what he wants." Before I made it through the doorway to my workroom, the phone rang. Heart leaping in my chest, the first thought that came to my mind was: _Maybe it's Shuuichi...?_ Rushing to answer it, I uttered a breathless "Moshi-moshi(hello)?"

"Nii-san!"

"Fuck." I muttered beneath my breath. I felt my right temple twitch, making me even more angry at Shuuichi that it had not been him on the other line. To Tatsuha, I growled: "What the hell do you want?"

"Ooh..." Tatsuha laughed obnoxiously. "Why so pissy? Not getting any?" That pissed me off more than hearing his crude voice on the phone. Refusing to answer his question, I growled at my dim-witted sibling.

"Like I said: what the fuck do you want?"

Laughing again in response to my attitude, the priest-in-training didn't take that opportunity to taunt me; although he continued to descend the path of getting on my nerves. "Is Shuu-kun there? I need to talk to him."

"..."

"Nii-chan?"

"..."

Tatsuha sighed, signaling his own shortage of patience. "Eiri, I'm not going to steal your lover boy from you."

"He's not even fucking here." I snapped finally. "If you want him, you go find him!" Hanging up on my brother, I flung the phone across the room. It made contact with the far wall, causing the battery to ejaculate itself from the phone's body. Collapsing onto the couch beside me, I rested my elbows on my knees and my head within my palms. Following several seconds of sitting in silence, hot tears of frustration leaked from my eyes and tickled my skin as they slowly trickled down my arms. Between my heightening sobs, I choked out a feeble "Goddamn you, Shuuichi..."

(_Later..._)

Around midnight, the sound of the doorbell aroused me from my sleep. Jolting upwards from the couch, I looked around me in confusion. _When did I fall asleep?_ I wondered. Yawning, the frequency that the bell was pushed increased the unsaid urgency for me to answer the door. Still half-asleep, I attempted to brush off my clothes and straighten out my hair as I stumbled towards the entrance. "Shut the hell up." I mumbled as I placed my hand on the doorknob. "I'm here."

Opening the door, my eyes locked onto brilliant pink hair. Without a second's more hesitation, I slammed the door and turned away to grab another beer from the fridge. As soon as the door had shut, the visitor pounded on it to get my attention. "Yuki! Yuki, open up!"

"Go away." I growled at him from the hallway. Shuuichi ignored me and continued to slam his fists on my door.

"YUKI!"

Securing another Budweiser, I yelled out at him. "Stop bashing my door, ya damned idiot! Do you have any idea how expensive that will be to replace?"

Once again, Shuuichi decided to ignore my demands. Only increasing the magnitude of his fists coming in contact with my oak door, he shouted back at me. "I came to see you, Yuki!"

"Don't care." I called back to him, chugging down the contents of my drink.

"YUKI!" _Bang! Bang!_

"I told you to cut that the fuck out." I snarled. Giving in because I wanted to salvage my door, I opened it to Shindou but stayed in the doorway, glaring coldly down at him. "What the hell do you want?" I growled at him.

"I came to see you." Shuuichi smiled.

I stood unwavering, my glare still remained locked on the BAD LUCK singer. "So?" I asked finally.

Shuuichi's face fell. His grin disappeared. Worry ate away at his eyes as he watched me apprehensively. "Are you mad at me?" He asked meekly.

Feeling stubborn (and ashamed of where my emotions had landed me), I refused to answer his question straight-forward. "What do you think?" I snapped.

"But..." Shuuichi paused, looking around, worried and confused. "I didn't do anything... at least, I don't think-"

All my anger arose at that statement. Clenching my hands tightly at my sides so my fingernails dug into my palms, I watched my boyfriend in fury. "Of course you didn't do anything!" I lashed out, startling him. "It's BECAUSE you didn't do anything that I'm mad at you, idiot!"

"...huh?" Shuuichi was thoroughly confused. This seemed to irritate me more, considering my given state.

"You didn't IM me! You didn't call! You have not bothered talking to me at all! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?" I exclaimed, feeling my body start to shake with pure rage. The BAD LUCK vocalist stood outside my apartment, watching me for several minutes. Finally, he had the reaction I least expected: a grin spread across his face. Leaping forward he threw his arms around me, catching me off guard so we both fell to a mass on the floor. Face heating up as I watched him sitting above me, I stammered as I attempted to speak. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"You're so cute, Yuki-san." Shuuichi pulled away and beamed down at me. Blushing, he whispered, "Thank you."

My eyes narrowed. "For what?"

"You're so sweet." Shuuichi continued. "It's cute that you're upset I did not talk to you."

Eyes decreasing even more in size, I sat up and glared at him, my annoyance returning. "I was not trying to be sweet or cute." I growled. "I'm pissed. You didn't try and talk to me at all."

"But I was busy." Shuuichi stated, looking at me with apology painted behind his eyes. "It's not that I DIDN'T want to talk to you, Yuki..."

As his voice faded off and his head lowered, I felt my heart jolt once more in my chest as my cheeks heated up again. Finding all my impatience slipping away, I lifted my hand to place my fingers underneath his chin. Raising his head, my heart skipped another beat as I saw tears reflecting his emerald orbs. Breaking any distance between us, I pressed my lips against his. I could tell as I kissed him that my actions had caught him off-guard. Slowly, starting to warm up to my affections, he slid his arms around my shoulders to lock behind my neck. He deepened the kiss as he drew himself closer and softly slid his tongue across my lips.

As we pulled away, I watched him as he sat between my legs on the floor. "I missed you so much, Yuki." He whispered. A small smile danced across my lips. Raising my hand to brush hair from his eyes, I placed a solitary kiss on my lover's forehead. Speaking in a soft voice, I returned, "I missed you too, Shuuichi." Kissing his forehead again, I hugged him briefly before attempting to stand up.

I twitched.

"Shindou," I growled. "My leg's falling asleep."

"...I don't wanna move." Shuuichi mumbled. Inching closer once more, he hugged me tightly. "I'm really sorry I didn't talk to you. I love you so much, Eiri."

"_HELLO, Tokyo! The sun is up, the sky is beautiful and the BAD LUCK-Nittle Grasper tour had entered its first half week, selling out concerts all over the country. People are beginning to wonder (and when I say people, I mean me) if the concerts are impenetrable because of the famous backing of NG, or because of Shindou's energy on the stage. Either way, their tour is doing great. Best of luck, guys! Oh, and speaking of BAD LUCK, here is their new single: 'Welcome to my Ro-'"_

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button; the second time that morning. My eyes opened into slits as I glared at the alarm clock. Beside me on the bed, there lay nobody. There were no clothes strewn everywhere, no blankets messed up; no sign that anyone had inhabited that side of the bed in four days.

Growling, I tossed my blankets over my head to go back to sleep. If Shuuichi was not there, there was no reason to get out of bed.

_Owari_.

Standardized Disclaimer: The rights of Gravi are owned by Murakami Maki. I just act like I could own them someday. We all now how THAT will fair (haha).


End file.
